Palavo
The only inhabited world in the system that bears its name, Palavo is a world of vast oceans, jungles and white sand beaches. While remote and isolated, its position along a major trade route makes it valuable, and a frequent target of raids by Pirates and Orks. History A large fleet of refugees and emigrants fled the Imperial worlds of their birth, looking for a new life in the distant Eressa Sector. An accident forced the migrant fleet from The Warp too early- near an as of yet unexplored planet, soon to be named Palavo. The leaders of this expedition quickly realized that the planet below was habitable and quite temperate and so they quickly decided to settle, rather than continue on their now needless journey. To The Imperium at large it appeared as if the colony ships never arrived at their destination and so they were forgotten and it took only a few hundred years for them to revert to the ways of their distant ancestors. They all but forgot their technology, lived in ruined cities they could no longer repair or rebuild and divided into warring tribes led by prominent families and guided by Shamans, usually those with Psyker abilities, misunderstood as magic. Their society remained this way for almost four millennia until contact with The Imperium was restored and the process of rebuilding and reunification began. While parts of the world are still fairly primitive, others have caught up to the Imperium at large. Eressa Schism Locations *The Grox Pen- Home to Battlefleet Eressa's 616th Fighter Wing as such, the island's original name has been largely abandoned in favor of the informal nickname. *Selenak Orbital Station- Though badly damaged as a result of the Battle of Makapula, the station still serves as a vital waypoint on the trade route that passes through the system. While it holds large dockyards it is also home to hotels, restaurants, and even a large artificial beach for those who have no time to visit the planet below continuing on their way. *Makapula- The city came under attack by Da Meteork Skwadron, killing thousands of Palavo citizens. *Black Sands- The region's beaches mark the vast Promethium supplies that lay underneath it These beaches are preserved by the government because of their natural beauty but the region is marred by wells and factories that produce everything from engines to artillery used by the PDF, as well as the smoldering wrecks of tankers lost among its coral reefs and shoals. The Black Sands are important enough to warrant the protection of a dedicated PDF regiment, drawn from the Pa'a'lao and Ki'ra'ka Tribes. Culture By local law a man is allowed as many as four wives, a tradition believed to originate with some of their ancestors in Terra's distant past. However- the senior wife is expected to treat the others as she would a younger sister. She in turn is subject to her husband and he is ultimately responsible to the God-Emperor himself. Both sexes wear long flowing robes made of thin, brightly colored fabrics- allowing some view of their tattoos. Women also wear matching headscarves as a show of modesty and as an extra defense against the sun. The wealthiest favor clothing dyed a dark blue- derived from a coral that lives in only the deepest parts of Palavo's Western Ocean. In particularly warm regions of Palavo, men often forgo the upper half of their traditional clothing, while women favor a long wrap around the legs,a cloth band around their upper bodies, and a scarf. Government The first Planetary Governor united the warring tribes and taking on the title "High Chieftain" with Imperial aid. While their days of constant warfare and headhunting are behind them, the current Governor, a direct descendant of the first, has retained the title. Functionally a hereditary monarchy, he oversees all affairs that concern his world, mediating in disputes between regional governors(traditionally tribal chieftains, once seen as royalty themselves), ensuring the continued protection of his planet's natural beauty and many other responsibilities. PDF The tribal chieftains have their own role to play in government- each tribe has since reformed their own warriors into soldiers, though they have not completely forgotten their past- they typical carry traditional weapons made of Obsidian and Jade alongside lasguns and armor, mostly for ceremonial purposes. Rival tribes no longer go to war, but settle their disputes through wargames that also serve as training exercises. The winning side beheads an effigy of the other tribal commander, and puts their trophy on display in their headquarters. Religion Tuigmala, a Tribal shaman whose Psyker abilities were misunderstood as magic built himself a legend when he was alive. After his death the stories of abilities spread more and more, enough that people saw him as a deity, who lived among men for a time before returning to his home beneath The Sea. In time every tribe would go to war with each other, each asking for his favor with offerings of food and the heads of prominent enemy warriors. That changed with Lord Solar Macharius' arrival to the Sector. Initially resistant to change most of the early Palavo responded with violence, offering the bodies of the first Missionaries to their god. One family, later to form the dynasty of Imperial Governors, accepted the Imperial Truth and opened their lands to further Imperial visitors. The next Missionaries were accompanied by members of the Imperial Guard. They quickly quashed any resistance and Tugimala became the first of Palavo's Saints due to their effort to integrate the two vastly different religious traditions. Since their introduction to the Imperium, the people of Palavo have kept their tradition of tattooing their family histories onto their bodies, however the more religious citizens also tattoo passages from their Holy Text "The Word of Terra" (itself a fusion of the Imperial Truth and various native beliefs) It is not uncommon to see Palavo priests shirtless, proudly displaying the entire "Word of Terra" marked into their backs in blocks of nearly invisible text. In order for others to see their dedication and pride in their work they always face away from their congregations while leading worship. This action is itself a symbol- they lead and the people follow behind, using the words as guidance. When a Palavo dies, their heart is removed and burned as a final offering to the God-Emperor, releasing their spirit, allowing it to make the journey to join the ancestors on Holy Terra. While they view the body as useless from this point forward, they still treat their dead with respect, burying the body within an hour of burning the heart. Particularly honored family members may be buried beneath the floor of a dwelling, as a way of keeping them close and reminding those they've left behind of their example. Category:BrowncoatMando Category:Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Civilised Worlds